To Newfound Friendship
by funnydude2
Summary: What I think should have happened in 5x11 when Caroline sleeping with Klaus is revealed: not for Care fans but not a bashing either; a little bit of bromance between Stefan and Tyler


What I thought should have happened during 5x11 I was extremely disappointed in Stefan and thought him punching Tyler was ooc and (The conversation from the scene won't be word for word and I apologize Steorline fans this is not the story for you)

The party so far was going pretty good Stefan didn't want to admit it but he was actually enjoying the party a bit even though he and Tyler weren't close he still thought of him as an ally maybe even a friend so when he heard Tyler and his best friend aruging he sped off to check things out

"How could you do this to me Care Klaus killed Elena's aunt, he's killed thousands of people over the years, a pack that my friends were apart, he killed my mom!" yelled Tyler.

"Ty just let me-" Caroline said before she was cut off by Tyler.

"Don't Caroline just go" Tyler said to her trying to keep calm.

"I won't" Caroline said.

"JUST GO!" yelled Tyler.

Stefan decided to step in before things got bad and before both parties say or do something they may regret

"Tyler calm down you're drunk what's going on?" asked Stefan.

"You didn't hear Stefan she screwed Klaus!" said Tyler.

Caroline looked ashamed of herself and Stefan stared at her appalled that she could have done such a thing had she forget all of the horrible things that Klaus had done to all of them

"Leave Caroline" Stefan said..

"But Stefa-" Caroline said.

"Please just go how could you have done what you did Care how could you have forgotten all of the crap Klaus has put us through and not to mention what he's done to me,Tyler,Elena, go home Care" Stefan said.

Caroline looked at both Tyler and Stefan and wanted to say something else but from the look Stefan was given and the disgusted look on Tyler's face she decided to leave.

"Man I'm sorry that Caroline did that to you is there anything I can do to help" said Stefan.

"Yeah, can you shut the party down and tell everyone to leave even Matt" whispered Tyler.

Stefan looked at Tyler a bit unsure as to whether he should leave him alone or not.

"Go man I'll be alright it'll only be a couple seconds" Tyler said.

Stefan decided to go and break up the party the partygoers were upset to put it mildly but Matt convinced them that the next party would be even better. Matt then looked at Stefan and wondered what was going on with Tyler.

"He'll tell you tomorrow Matt" Stefan said unsure if Tyler would be able to tell everyone what's got him upset.

"Alright just tell I'm there here if he needs anything" Matt said and then left the Lockwood residence.

Stefan then decided to do a little cleaning he felt like he owed for Tyler for what Damon did to his uncle but he knew no amount of cleaning would bring Tyler's uncle or mother back so he decided to go back to Tyler's room and surprisingly Tyler was in the exact spot he left him.

"Everybody's left" Stefan said to him noticing that he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hmm" Tyler said thinking how the love of his life could sleep with the man that made his and his friend's lives a living hell and killed or harmed some of their loved ones.

"What's on your mind?" Stefan asked him knowing what he was thinking about.

"How the hell could she sleep with him knowing what he's done, what he did to all of us I just it makes no damn sense" Tyler said then he started to tear up a bit.

"I guess this was Klaus's last screw you before he went back to New Orleans for good" Tyler said.

Tyler then dropped to the floor and let a few tears loose and let his emotions go.

"Tyler I really don't know how she could do something like that but like at my track record I've been with Katherine and Rebekah they've done some horrible things and I still loved them " Stefan laughed bitterly..

"But Caroline sleeping with Klaus is no excuse I have half a mind not to be friends with her anymore and Tyler I know we aren't exactly the best of friends but I respect and I do care about you" Stefan said.

Tyler looked up and laughed a little when he mentioned his track record when it came to his lovers.

"Thanks man believe it or not I am feeling a little better" Tyler said.

"Hang in there Tyler just know that I will be here you but not just me; Matt, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, we all care about you and will be there for you just know that you are not alone" said Stefan.

Tyler nodded his head and muttered his thanks then started to feel a little dreary.

"Hey I'm getting sleepy I gotta get a little shut eye can we talk some more tomorrow Stefan" Tyler said trying not to sound rude.

"Sure no problem" Stefan said.

Just before Stefan left Tyler did something that shocked both him and Stefan he hugged and let out a bit more of his sadness and anger.

"Sorry about that I just" Tyler started to say.

"Don't worry I understand" Stefan said trying to reassure his new friend.

"See you tomorrow Tyler take care" Stefan said.

"You too Stefan" Tyler said.

Stefan then left and left Tyler alone to think; who would've thought he would be become friends with Stefan of all people..

But the more Tyler thought the more being friends with Stefan was actually a good thing..

"Not a bad thing at all" Tyler said.

Let me know what you guys think it's a bit longer than what I usually write but I wanted to try something a little different and also let me know if you want more than a one shot.


End file.
